Love without Words
by EasyAPLL
Summary: Spencers cousin shows up and turns a lot of lives around...but in a good way? Includes Sparia(In later chapters),(Paily)...
1. Chapter 1

Spencer´s cousin Alice walked around the school parking lot. Hanna had nearly hit her with her car, the blonde jumped out of the car and started yelling at Alice. Alice just looked at her confused. Spencer saw them and walked over.

"Hanna stop yelling!" Spencer said.

"But I nearly killed her!" Hanna answered.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"I Nearly had hit her with my car!" Hanna explained.

"Oh, but Hanna this is Alice. My cousin." Spencer told her.

"Really? Okay cool. But I still nearly hit her with my car!" Hanna said.

"Hanna! I told you my cousin is deaf,she is also mute!" Spencer huffed.

"Oh yeah right I forgot." Hanna answered. Alice used sign language to asked Spencer what was going on. Spencer signed her what Hanna had just said and Alice made the sign for sorry. Spencer linked pinkies with Alice and started to walk towards the school and towards her locker. Emily and Aria were waiting for Spencer and Hanna. Hanna walked next to Spencer and Alice.

"Hey Aria, Hey Em." Spencer said.

"Hey, is this Alice?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded her head.

"Yes." Spencer answered.

"Hi." Alice signed. Aria and Emily were waving Hello to her. Alice smiled shyly. Hanna caught herself checking out Alice. Emily smirked because she saw that Hannas eyes were glued on Alice´ass. Hanna blushed when she looked up and saw that Emily had caught her staring at Alice´ass. Alice looked at Emily confused because she had no idea why she was grinning. Emily blushed a little.

"Hanna? Can you take Alice with you? She has history now. And you have it too right?" Spencer looked at Hanna questioning. Hanna nodded.

"Okay sure." Hanna answered. Hanna and Alice started walking and Jenna ran into them with her stick. Jenna knocked Alice over with it. Alice landed on the floor, she hit her head and was unconscious. Hanna yelled at Jenna.

"JENNA YOU KNOCKED SPENCERS COUSIN OUT!" Hanna screamed.

"I-I am sorry!" Jenna said in shock. Spencer raced over, she was followed by Emily and Aria.

"What happened?" Spencer asked while trying to wake her cousin up.

"Jenna knocked her out with her stick!" Hanna said.

"Not on purpose! I didn´t knew she stood there!" Jenna answered shyly.

"It is fine Jenna." Spencer said. Hanna picked Alice up.

"Let´s get her to the nurse!" Hanna ordered and already was a few feet away from the others. Spencer,Emily and Aria were following Hanna.

"Spence is Alice gay?" Emily wanted to know.

" are you asking? I thought you were happy with Paige!" Spencer looked at Emily confused.

"I am asking because of Hanna,Mrs. Marin was checking your cousin out. Mostly her ass." Emily explained. Spencer and Aria both looked shocked, but then they started grinning because that totally explained Hannas behavior towards Alice.

Twenty minutes later Alice´ mom Jane ran in.

"Is she awake now Spencer?" Jane asked her niece and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, she has a huge headache but other then that she is okay!" Spencer explained. Jane nodded and walked into the nurse office to pick her daughter up.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Hanna wanted to come with Spencer , because Spencer promised her Aunt she would visit her and takes care of Alice because Alice´s mom Jane had to go on a business trip and she doesn´t want her daughter to be home alone with a head injury.

Hanna rushed inside right after Jane had opened the door. Spencer grinned while Jane just looked confused.

"Thanks for taking care of her!" Jane said smiling and took her stuff.

"No problem Aunt Jane, have a save trip!" Spencer told her and hugged Jane. Jane hugged back and said goodbye to her daughter and to Hanna before walking outside to the cab which was waiting for her already.

"So Alice what are your hobbies?" Hanna asked, she totally forgot that Alice wasn´t able to hear her and had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hanna she is deaf and mute!" Spencer explained again and signed Hanna´s question to Alice. Alice smiled and signed that she liked to Dance and to draw. Hanna grinned excited.

"Awesome!" She yelled, Spencer nearly got a heart attack because of that and Alice giggled as she watched her cousins reaction. Because she knew that Hanna was screaming. Alice told Spencer that she wanted to know if Hanna can draw or dance. Now it was Spencers time to giggle. Spencer shook her head. Alice giggled again. Spencer loved her Cousins giggles , because she had never actually heard her voice. She was mute. The only think Alice was doing was giggling. Hanna found Alice extremely ardorable, and even more adorable when she was giggling.

"Can you ask her if she would like to go shopping with me?" Hanna asked Spencer and Spencer nodded her head before signing to Alice. Alice blushed and smiled. She then signed yes to Spencer. Spencer was grinning like an idiot, she knew from Alice body language that she had a crush on Hanna. But she wouldn´t tell Hanna or Alice about it. It was much more fun to watch Hanna and Alice keeping it a secret. Well at least both think it is a secret and nobody would notice.

The next day at school Alice sat with the girls at lunch. She was reading a book. Hanna was staring at her and drooling at Alice. Emily was amused about how Hanna was acting. Aria was talking about Ezra with sat down and greeted the girls, but only Emily, Spencer and Aria were saying Hi to her. Well because Alice wasn´t able to hear and Hanna was in her own little world, while staring holes into Alice´s chest.

"HANNA OH MY GOD LOOK AT THOSE SHOES!" Paige yelled and the blonde jumped up and looked around for the shoes right away.

"Where?Who?"she asked d. Emily, Paige,Aria and Spencer were laughing.

"This wasn´t funny?!" Hanna said with a huff and sat down again. Alice looked up. She saw everyone laughing and kind of thought it was because of her. She got up sadly and walked out of the cafeteria. She made her way into the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna looked around and saw that Alice was missing. She stood up and walked out. She looked around for her. She decided to look at the gym because she had heard someone Playing basketball in there. She saw Alice and walked over to her and touched Alices shoulder. Alice jumped and turned around. She looked scared.

"I am sorry." Hanna mouths. Alice looks confused, she looked even more confused when Hanna hugged her. But then she felt butterflies in her stomach and hugged back. Spencer, Aria ,Emily and Ezra were walking in. Spencer walked over. Alice saw her and stepped away from Hanna. She looked confused at Spencer. Spencer signed that Ezra will teach her in English and would like to help her to work on the stuff they had already learned , because Ezra also had learned sign language when he was younger. Alice nodded and waved goodbye to Hanna before following Ezra into one of the classrooms.

After school Alice went home. Spencer visited her to tell her that they weren´t laughing about he, Alice just shrugged it off, but Spencer knew that it had hurt Alice.

"I like Hanna. You know?" Alice signed. Spencer grinned.

"I know." She signed back and hugged Alice. Alice hugged back. She then pulled away and signed Spencer that she wants to ask Hanna out. Spencer nodded her head and explained to Alice that Hanna likes her too. Spencer helped her to find something she could do with Hanna without much talking and they decided on a movie with subtitles.

The next morning Alice walked over to Hanna with a card and flowers in her hand. Hanna was confused and took the flowers, she then read the card and hugged Alice with excitement, she nearly had knocked Alice over. Alice giggled and Hanna nodded her head to tell her that she would come to her house. Alice gave her a thumbs up.

"What is going on over there?" Aria asked, she stood at her locker with Spencer and Emily. They three of them were watching Hanna and Alice.

"Alice just asked Hanna out." Spencer said grinning.

"Oh my god really?" Aria grinned. Emily smiled.

"The two look cute together!" Emily answered. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah." She answered. Nobody knew at this time that this date wasn´t going to happen today. Alice walked Hanna to her first class and even carried Hannas books. Alice kissed Hannas cheek and walked to her own class, on her way to her own class she got knocked out. Someone had hit her on the head.

Alice woke up in the dark, she tried to move but couldn´t. Someone had tapped her hands behind her back. She was crying, where was she? What was going on here? All this questions needed an answer. Alice was thinking about Hannas beautiful face to calm herself down. She really had a huge crush on her and she was glad that Hanna said yes to the date. Alice really hoped that she would actually being able to go on a date with Hanna and that this wouldn´t be the beginning of her end.


End file.
